Fighting for Freedom
by BensonFan12
Summary: This story is about Lewis attacking Olivia and how she begins to cope with it. Also this is my first story I have published to please review and tell me something I can change for the next chapter! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I have published so please review and tell me anyway I can improve, Thanks! Also none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Dick Wolf.**

Her eyes fluttered open. She looked around. She could tell she was in the hospital; she had every machine imaginable set up to her. She looked over and Brian was asleep in the chair. She didn't want to wake him so she closed her eyes. Suddenly she remembered what happened.

***3 days earlier**

She closed her door, locked it, and put her groceries down on the counter. She heard a sound, looked up, and saw nothing. She went about putting her groceries. Once again she heard another sound. This time she drew her gun and said "Who's there?"

Swiftly with his gun pointed, Lewis came out of the dark. With a smirk on his face he said "Welcome Home Detective Benson." Lewis ordered her to drop her weapon or he would shoot. She dropped it. She couldn't believe it. Lewis was in her apartment and Cragen had sent her home for 2 days. Brian was on a assignment and wouldn't be back for 2 days. How was anyone going to find her?

Lewis backed her up to a chair he had set out and began to tie her. She knew not to scream because that's exactly what Lewis wanted. She silently pleaded for him not to do this. "BITCH you will do what I say if you want to live!" Lewis screamed. She began to cry. She knew there was no way out of it. She knew any resisting would result in severe punishment but there was no way out of this.

Lewis went into her bedroom to grab something. She knew this was her chance. With both hands that were tied up she tried to reach into her back pocket to grab her phone. The cable was cutting into her skin, but she knew she had to keep going. She felt it slip out of her pocket and into her hands. As she looked back at her phone she attempted to dial 911.

Lewis came out of her bedroom and furiously ran over, he yelled and slapped it away from her. It landed about 5 feet away. She knew she was going to get it. With his gun that he was carrying he slapped her across the face with it. Dazed, she struggled to get her hands free. Her hands began to drip blood from the cable cutting even more into her. Twice more he hit her with the gun and began to kick her. He muttered "Detective you know not to do that now you have to pay. You don't want to end up like the last few do you?"


	2. The Attack

He lit up the cigarette. This was one of the fun parts. To hear their screams every time he touches them with the cigarette pleasured him. To start it he touched it on her check. As he expected she screamed in absolute terror "Please don't do this! I will do anything if you don't do this!" As he touched her with the burning cigarette he responded, "Really, you would do anything?" As he said that she realized what was going to happen.

He untied her from the chair and with his gun he stabbed it into her side and said "Get up! We are going to have a little fun! Now get into the bedroom!" She thought to herself, what did I get myself in to when saying I would do anything? As he sat down he sternly said "Now undress slowly, I want to see what you can do." With tears streaming down her face she took off her shirt. This was a million times worse than when she almost got raped in the prison.

Underneath her shirt was a sexy cheetah print bra. It was Brian's favorite. She took off her pants and underneath was the matching panties. He got up from the chair and pushed her on the bed. She began to struggle. He loved when they struggled. It made it more fun. With the cable he set out earlier he began to tie up her hands and then her legs. She couldn't believe this was really happening.

The thought of him inside of her sickened her. With every move he did inside of her she wanted him to kill her. She now understood why Alice was begging for him to end her life. * ring ring * Olivia's cell phone started going off. She could hear it from her bedroom. "I'll be right back." Lewis said. He came back into her bedroom. "Oh look it's Cragen, should I tell him how much fun were having? Or we could invite Cragen over and let him have a little fun?" Lewis knew this would make Olivia Cringe. "No! Don't involve anyone else in this. Please don't!" Olivia responded.

Lewis set down the phone again but Olivia's phone got a text message, "Please answer, if you don't I will send someone over there." Lewis went back to Olivia, but the phone went off again 15 minutes later. "Olivia were on our way," read the text from Cragen. "SHIT!" Lewis yelled. They were going to ruin it. He wasn't done with Olivia yet. He knew he had to get her out of here.

He untied her and demanded her to get dressed. She responded by saying "No I'm not going anywhere!" Lewis responded with "Get dressed now or I will wait for them to come and I will kill Cragen and everyone else you care about." Olivia knew Lewis would do that. She quietly said, "Then at least tell me where we are going." With his gun he whipped her across the face "Bitch, don't worry about it do what I say and get dressed!"

With it mostly hidden he pushed it into her side. He led her to the elevator and into the lobby. The manager there that night was sitting in his chair. Lewis saw him before he saw Lewis. Lewis quietly said, "Put all your weight onto me. One peep and I will kill you both." Olivia let all her weight go onto Lewis. The manger saw their backs and said "What are you guys doing down here so late at night?" Lewis turned so the manger couldn't see Olivia's badly beaten face and responded " She got a little to drunk and I'm taking her home, you know how it goes." "Well alright have a good rest of your night then" the manager responded back. Olivia couldn't believe the manager didn't realize that Lewis didn't live here. He hadn't even recognized Olivia.

Lewis led her out the lobby and onto the sidewalk. He began to hear sirens and knew he had to get out of there fast. He unlocked the trunk and ordered her in. She knew this time not fight back, so she climbed in. She couldn't believe what was happening. He closed the trunk and ran to the driver's door, jumped in and sped away. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw squad cars pull up. He had barely made it. If they went up to the apartment they would never know anything was wrong. With the time Lewis had he had cleaned the place. He even put away her groceries.


	3. Safe House

**Thank you guys so much for reading! Please review so I know how well I am writing. Thanks! And have you guys seen the advanced stills that just came out? Nearly gave me a heart attack!**

Cragen drove as fast as his car would go. He swerved between cars and buses. As his car and the squad cars pulled up Cragen jumped out. He didn't even park to the side of the road. He ran up the stairs and down the hallway to Olivia's apartment. He knocked on her door and no answer. He knocked again. This time he pounded his fist against the door.

With the key Olivia gave him in case of emergencies he opened the door. The place looked spotless. As usual the place looked spotless. He knew Olivia couldn't stand messes and it surely showed in her apartment. As Cragen stepped her apartment he knew something was wrong. Her apartment smelled badly of smoke. He knew Olivia didn't smoke and would never allow someone to smoke in her apartment.

At that moment Cragen knew something was wrong. Lewis had been here. He immediately called Amaro, Rollins, Fin, and Munch. He told them something was wrong and Olivia was missing. He told them to all meet in the squad room.

* Rollins Apartment *

* Ring ring * * Ring ring * This was one of the best nights of her life. He had surprised her with a romantic dinner. They decided to go back to her apartment and watch a movie. She had received a call from Cragen earlier checking in to make sure she was ok. With Lewis out he wanted to make sure everything was fine. As she heard her phone ring again she contemplated whether to answer it or not. She was comfortable lying in his arms. She decided that she must answer it just in case it was news about Lewis or Cragen checking up on her again.

"I'm fine Cragen, no need to check up on me every five minutes." Cragen said with a sad tone "Amanda, something is wrong, Olivia's missing. I have texted and called her multiple times and there was no answer so I went to her apartment and it smells badly of smoke. I think Lewis has her. We all need to meet at the squad room right away." Without thinking Amanda said "On my way."

Amanda told her date he had to go home. He had heard part of the conversation but thought it was nothing till she said she was on her way. He knew she was in Law Enforcement but didn't go into detail about work. When she told him he had to go home he responded, "but babe, we were just starting to have fun." Amanda angrily responded, "Go now! My co-worker is missing and I need to find her!" Her friend responded with "Alright then. I'm leaving. I guess I'll talk to you later."

* Lewis' safe house *

The whole way there she was even more terrified. She had no idea where she was going and wondered how in the world anyone was going to find her? He opened the trunk and ordered her out and into the house. All she could see around her were trees and water. It looked like she was near either the ocean or lake? She had no idea, she had never seen it before. She had no idea how long the car trip was. If felt like an eternity to her. From where she was standing the place looked absolutely deserted.

Once inside Lewis had her undress again. He tied her up to the bed. "Now where we left off…" Lewis with a smirk said. Olivia began to cry because she knew he was going to rape her again. All she could think was what else is he going to do to her? After he finished he left the room.

A few minutes later she though she smelled something burning and instantly knew what he was going to do. He came in with a tray. On the tray she saw cigarettes, scorching hot hangers, a candle and many other things. "Now the real fun begins!" With a happy tone Lewis said.

He lit the cigarette and took a smoke and hovered it above Olivia, deciding where to start. He decided to start with her breasts. He jabbed the cigarette and Olivia began to scream. No matter how loud she screamed she knew no one could hear her. He did it over and over again all over her body. She began pleading for her life again. All she wanted was for Lewis to stop.

He lit the candle and as the wax began to melt he poured it over her body. He started at her things and moved his way up to her cheeks drawing intricate patterns with the wax. He began to do the same thing but this time with a hanger he had heated up and placed on the stove. On the miniscule chance that she survived, which he knew wouldn't happen he wanted him to remember her. When and if anyone found her body he wanted them to know he did it because this was his best piece of work.

With the hanger once again he went to the right side of her stomach and into her skin etched the initials WL. He did it over and over again to make sure it would always be there.


	4. Near Death

**Have you guys seen the previews they just posted? Absolutely terrifying to believe it's only a week away! Please review and tell me how I am doing, I love constructive criticism!**

* Squad Room *

When Fin and Munch arrived Amaro and Rollins were already there. Rollins had tears in her eyes. As she saw them she yelled, "He has Olivia! It's Lewis, he has her!" Fin yelled, "Then why the hell is everyone standing around?! Did you check her apartment, Brian's? Have you even told Brian yet?" Cragen responded "No we don't want him involved yet." "Well if you don't call him right now I will. He deserves to know!" Fin angrily shot back at Cragen. Cragen pulled out his phone and began to call Brian to tell him the situation.

* Hospital Room *

The next time Olivia opened her eyes Brian was awake. Cragen and Amaro were also there. She went to go talk but felt like a 100-pound weight was on her chest. With each breath she took she felt a sharp pain. Brian quietly said, "It's ok, you don't need to talk yet, you have a gunshot wound to your lung and abdomen."

And with those words Olivia suddenly remembered everything. Lewis showing up at her apartment. The attack. The whole team finding the beach house and the shots ringing out. The last thing she remembered was bleeding out in the back of the ambulance.

* Lewis' safe house *

At this point Olivia was physically and mentally worn out. She looked out to the window and saw the sun. She looked over and saw a clock. It read 10:30. She had been with Lewis for over 24 hours. She didn't think she could last any longer.

She had burns everywhere. She had them on her face, arms, breasts, legs, and stomach. Everywhere. That's wasn't even counting when Lewis had burned the initials WL into her stomach or left a trail of wax and intricate design of burns all over her body. At that moment Lewis walked in and with a smirk said, " Having fun yet Detective? I sure am."

Olivia not only hated this man, she despised him with every ounce she had in her body. In his hand he had a knife. What he was planning to do with it she had no idea. She didn't think it could be as bad as anything she has gone through thus far, but she would find out she was dead wrong. He walked over and with the knife lightly dragged it across her stomach and slowly beginning to get deeper. Her piercing screams brought him to a smile. He loved this part. Olivia knew this was going to be it. She already had a fair amount of blood coming out of her stomach and as he was going along he left a trail of blood behind. She knew it wasn't long before she bled out.

Lewis left the room to grab what she guessed was another one of his tools. As she lay there she prayed that he would just kill her. She was already bleeding out and it wouldn't be long before she stopped breathing. All of a sudden she felt a flutter in her stomach. She thought it was a gush of blood coming out of her wound but she felt it twice more. She began to wonder if she could possibly be pregnant.

It 14 years ago when she slept with Brian and a few months later got morning sickness every morning for almost 2 weeks. She decided to go in and get it checked out. She found out she was pregnant and was going to tell Brian so she invited him to coffee but before they were supposed to meet she tripped down her apartment stairs and began to bleed heavily. On the way to the hospital without letting Brian hear her almost near screams of pain told him she had to cancel and they would meet another day. She went in and found out she had miscarried. The one thing she wanted was taken away from her. She was even thinking of the possibility of her and Brian being together and having a happy family. Brian never found out.

* Squad Room *

They were all tired. They had been here since late last night looking up anything that Lewis might of owned. They had looked at any pieces of property that he owned within 100 miles and found nothing. They were looking everywhere. They even looked to see if he or any of his aliases owned a RV or trailer and still found nothing. They talked to anyone he came into contact with within the last few days and no one knew where he was. No one knew anything. They simply didn't know where either of them was.


	5. Barely Alive

* Lewis' safe house *

With those few flutters in her stomach, Olivia knew she had to fight to the death. She wasn't going to go down without a fight. While Lewis was out of the room she took the chance to try and loosen the cables from her hands. While it cut into her hand she managed to get one free, then the second. Just as she began to do her legs Lewis came in. He was furious!

He thought he was nearly done with her. She was to a point where she wasn't even screaming. No matter how many times he cut her, burned her, raped her she just wouldn't scream, she just laid there.

He ran over and began trying to tie her back onto the bed. He honestly didn't think she had enough energy and will to fight back but she surprised him by putting up a big struggle. She managed to get totally free. Lewis reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the gun he had placed there.

As she tried to crawl away he aimed and shot. She felt a searing pain in her lungs. He shot again and she felt another one in her upper abdomen. As he shot he heard the door being kicked in he went over, stood Olivia up and pointed the gun to her head.

* Squad Room *

Fin laid his head down to rest for a minute. He was so tired. They were all tired. They had been working nonstop since they found out Olivia was missing. Just as Fin was about to dozed off Amaro's phone rang. Fin prayed they had gotten a hit.

They all looked toward him. Amaro slammed his phone down and yelled, "We got a hit, Mayer owns a beach house on Long Island!" As they all piled into the cars all they could do is pray that Olivia was still alive.

What took usually around an hour to get there took them 35 minutes. After finding the gravel road they turned off their sirens and lights, being careful not to spook Lewis. Once there, everyone flew out of the cars and up to the door. Suddenly a shot and then another shot rang out.

Without waiting for SWAT to break down the doors they did it themselves. As they all ran in standing in the living room was Lewis holding a gun to Olivia's neck. Amaro yelled, "Put it down Lewis, put it down now. You're not going to win. You're surrounded by cops." Lewis with a smirk responded, "But why, we were just starting to have fun!" "Put down the gun or we will shoot." Amaro yelled. Olivia could barely stand. She was so weak. She could barely breath from the gunshot wounds in her torso.

Lewis knew she was close to death and wanted to prolong it for as long as he could. He wanted her to suffer. Olivia wished Lewis would just kill her now. She didn't care she was in so much pain. As she was about to collapse to the ground she remembered why she had even gotten free from the bed. With her elbow and all the strength she had left she elbowed Lewis in the ribs and he fell back into the wall as she did that she heard 1 shot ring out and she felt herself fall to the floor.

That one shot landed in Lewis' shoulder. Amaro wanted that bastard to face what he did. He didn't want him to leave her in a nice cozy body bag. Brian rushed over to Olivia to try to stop the bleeding but she was bleeding from every imaginable place. While Fin and Amaro struggled to handcuff Lewis they added a few kicks to his face and ribs. Lewis was yelling that his shoulder hurt and they shouldn't be doing this but at this point they didn't care what happened to him. What happened to Olivia was ten times worse.

The paramedics ran with stretcher and loaded Olivia. While Brian held Olivia's hand she muttered "I-I lo-love y-y-you…" Brian quickly said back "I love you to Liv" Her eyes began to close and the paramedic pushed him out of the way. On the way to the hospital she flat lined. For the first time in years Brian started to cry. He thought he was going to lose the love of his life right in front of his eyes.


	6. A reason to be alive

**Sorry guys, I have been so busy I haven't had time to post another chapter. My schedule is now lighter so a new chapter should be coming soon...**

* Lewis' safe house *

Back at Lewis' safe house Lewis was being treated by medics. Lucky for Lewis the bullet had gone through his shoulder. Amaro wanted nothing more than that bastard to be dead and being loaded into the morgue truck instead of ambulance but he knew Liv deserved justice for what Lewis did.

* Hospital *

The detectives burst through the ER doors. The nurse looked up from what she was doing and automatically knew who they were here for. The detectives ran to where the nurse pointed them and saw Brian. All Brian could mutter was, "She's in surgery."

**6 Hours later…**

The doctor pushed open the doors to meet a group of about 7 people. With each pair of eyes looking worried at him he said "Her wounds were nearly fatal, but both of them survived. With an odd look Brian said, "Huh?" With confused looks they all looked back at the doctor who managed to say, "You guys didn't know? She's 2 months along." They all look at Brian who mustered a smile. "Anyways she is in the recovery room and you guys should be able to visit her within the next hour."

Finally, they were a bit relieved to find out that she was going to survive. Munch with a smile said, "You little shit, you got her pregnant. That's all we needed was a little Brian running around." Brian couldn't believe it. He was going to have a child with the love of his life. He wondered if Liv knew yet, or how she would respond to it. Brian knew how bad her childhood was and wanted to make sure she knew he was in it for the long run.

* Olivia's hospital room *

Olivia could barely move. Every part of her was sore. She looked down at her body and all she saw was bandages. She look over at Brian and who asked "How are you feeling?" Olivia could barely say anything but managed to say, "I've been better, feels like I've been through hell."

The doctor walked in, everyone else knew Liv was pregnant but he wanted to make sure he told her himself. He sat down. "Olivia when we did your rape kit," The word rape made her cringe "We did a pregnancy test also, your 2 months along." Through everything she went through she managed to smile, "Is it healthy?" The doctor happily responded with a yes.

All through her life all Olivia wanted was a family of her own. To have someone to come home to. To have someone to love her. She was finally getting all she wanted and she wasn't going to let anyone or anything ruin that no matter what.

As she began thinking about the baby she flashbacked to the last time she had heard those words. The last time this happened she miscarried and that nearly ruined her. She wanted to tell Brian so badly about that but she didn't know how.

**Please tell me how I am doing, I would love to hear your guys feedback. Also I should be posting a one shot soon about Liv's POV after "Surrender Benson" So stay tuned...**


End file.
